Sleep you While the Dark Ice Groans
by Lexicon20
Summary: Hey this story is sorta different, Briggs past will come up because of an OC, this story has a little bit of everyone. And dear god am I awful am summaries or what? Please read, and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I've started school again and figured I might as well start another story. I am not caught up in watching Graceland so I figured I'd write instead. So hopefully you like it, it's probably kinda bad but whatever. Tell me what you think, or don't that's cool too. Also might be a little confusing at first, sorry.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

_'I'm going to die' _she thought as she looked around the room she had been abandoned in barely a half hour before. The problem was she could not move, well she could but she did not care enough to. Her clothes were starting to soak up not only her blood but her mothers too, and she could barely see the exit through the thick, dark smoke filling the room. Her lungs felt like they were stuffed with cotton balls and her eyes felt like there was acthe burning them.

"I need to get out, this is not the end of my life" Harper whispered through gritted teeth as she rolled onto her side with a grunt. Slowly she pulled herself up onto her elbows and painstakingly pulled herself across the room. The pain of her injuries were only minimal compared to leaving her mothers lifeless body behind. The thought made her bones feel like they were made of lead. As she pulled herself from the building she realized her hands had been badly burned and her clothes were singed from fire that she had gotten too close to. But she couldn't think of that now, Harper painfully reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It had only four contacts: her mother, her best friend, her school councillor, and Paul. Her mother had told her a few years back if anything ever happen call Paul, although Harper had never met the man she knew he was the only one she could trust right now.

* * *

***Over at the Graceland household***

It was a fairly quiet morning as mornings go at the house of three different government agencies was concerned. After a late night out drinking only Jakes and Briggs were non comatose, even then they were barely conscious. Briggs was leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes closed, arms crossed and a glass of water sitting within arms reach while Jakes was nearby with a bowl of cereal that was going uneatten. Neither man said anything as Charlie came in running a hand through her hair looking how they felt. Briggs just passed her the glass of water and grinned slightly at his roommate.

"Thanks" she said

"Dont mention it"

"Where are the kids?" She asked looking between the two men

"Both still in bed" Briggs replied pulling his now buzzing phone out of his pocket. Looking at the number he froze but before the other two could notice he pressed the **Answer** button.

"Hello?" He said into the phoneretiree was no response although he could hear heavy breathing on the end of the line.

"Hello? Harper?" He said with a little more urgency in his voice. At that name Charlie slowly peeled her eyes open knowing it was bad, she shot Mike a look as he entered the room that sent him into super agent mode. Ready to listen to any order shot at him headache the pounding in his head.

"I...I need...some help..." Her voice caught in her throat, '_I can't cry_' Harper thought to herself, '_not yet I'm not safe yet'_.

"Where are you?" Briggs asked sternly knowing he needed to get to her before her father or anyone who worked for him found Harper still alive.

"I..." Harper looked around, the building she had been in was fairly abandoned, but still in the city. She couldn't really go looking around though, her clothes were a mess and her knee was so bruised she should barely limp on it let alone walk any distance. " ...don't know" she finisoftly her voice shaking more and more with every word.

"Okay stay on the phone we will get someone to track it" Briggs said as he signaled his team to get to work.

* * *

**Hey so its me Lexicon20 so that is the first bit, second chapter is already written I just need to know if people like this story before posting it :p thanks hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter two, I really wasn't sure how to start it, sorry for that. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"They found her, I'm going to get her" Briggs said as he started to walk out of the door.

"I'm going with you" Charlie said without question in her voice.

* * *

"Harper!" Briggs called as he jumped out of their red truck. He started running towards the figure slumped on the damp ground. As he called her name she looked up, with a red, tear stained face.

"Paul..." she said weakly, Briggs leaned down and pulled Harper to her feet. Immediately she crumpled against him and started to cry silently.

"Shh...you're safe, it's okay" he said quietly as he held her closer

"Briggs we should bring her to the hospital" Charlie said quietly from the side, only having seen Briggs like this a few times and knowing it was like the calm before a storm.

"Noo... Please I can't" Harper cried trying to pull away from Briggs but without much luck because of her lack of strength. More tears started to flow down her face as she struggled.

"Its okay, we won't bring you there, we'll bring you to the house, it's safe there I promise" Briggs said repeating his mantra. 'Graceland is safe'. Charlie looked unsure but knew the state both Harper and Briggs were in we're dangerous to mess with.

When they arrived at Graceland the house was again eerily quiet despite the circumstances. Briggs shot Charlie a questioning look and she mouthed 'out' so he knew she had sent them away for the moment. Again she looked at the girl glued to Briggs side and wondered what had happened and what kind of trouble they were now all into. Afterall Graceland was her home, it held her family, she would do whatever she could to protect them, even it's newest member.

Briggs sat with Harper on the coach looking over her hands with a careful eye. Looking over to Charlie as called to her,

"Can you call Jakes? He has dealt with this kind of injury before"

Looking back to Harper he helped her peel off the dirty, bloody, singed sweater and paused slightly when he saw the cuts and bruises lining the outside of her arms. '_She was trying to protect herself_', he thought to himself.

"Let's clean up those arms and that head of yours" he said quickly trying to cover up his momentary lapse in his facade that everything was alright.

Just as Briggs had helped Harper finish cleaning up the blood that seemed to cover more of her skin then her actual skin Jakes walked in with Paige tailing slightly behind. Briggs looked over and nodded while explaining to Harper who they were. Harper nodded quietly and he walked towards them.

" Everything you need is over there, go slow and don't scare her or you're dead" Briggs said, sounding like his old self, before he rushed off and took out his phone to find out more info.

" Hey Harper?" Jakes said with a smile as he approached her spot on the coach " I'm Jakes or DJ, whatever you want to call me, can I look at your hands?" Harper nodded mutely, looking slightly wary. No doubt she was extremely wary due to everything that had a happened to her in the past 48 hours. Harper looked behind Jakes at Paige questioningly then back to Jakes, who was now wrapping her hands with a doctors precision. Without looking up he answered her questioning gaze.

"That's Paige, she is going to find you some new clothes"

Paige smiled and rushed off towards her room after a careful assessment of the teen.

"Who else lives here?" Harper asked quietly looking directly at Jakes, again he didn't look up right away to answer. "Well there's me, Paige, Charlie, and Briggs who you've already met, then there's Johnny and Mike. Careful with those two hooligans, nothing but trouble" he said finally looking into Harpers eyes with a smile. Harper bit her lip nervously, '_they seemed like they were a big family, what about her?' _She wondered_._

"What's eating you kid?" He quietly with a sincerity only he could muster.

"I..will Paul find out who did this? Will I have to leave? Is it really safe? Will people hate me being here?" She asked as rapid as gunfire, barely leaving enough room to breath.

"Woah slow down, one thing at a time" he said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay in answer to your questions, yes, no, yes, and no" he said while standing up.

"Now would you like something to eat?" He said walking towards the kitchen. But just as the words slipped out of his mouth Paige appeared with fresh clothes and a towel.

"Thought you'd want a shower before eating, then we can show you around and you can meet the other two or sleep" Paige said handing the clothes over to Harper and pointing towards the washroom.

"Thanks" she said quietly and headed in the direction Paige had pointed.

* * *

***Hey Guys, did you like it? It was rough to write, I promise it will get better, I will update tomorrow, she still hasn't met the other two and drama will go down with her dad and such, hopefully you keep reviewing and or reading, thanks :)***


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's chapter three as promised, even on time I might add :p anyways enjoy, review please. Also thanks to MillionMilesAway00, Brendabear, and twiggy31 for the reviews.

* * *

Harper was thankful for the alone time Paige had provided her with, although she knew it wouldn't last long. Carefully she peeled off her clothes and showered, trying to avoid her hands as much as possible. By the time she had finished getting clean she was exhausted. She could barely make her arms slip into the sleeves of the long sleeved grey shirt and jeans Paige had given her.

Moving out of the bathroom as quietly as she could Harper could just overhear the conversation going on in the kitchen. She knew it would be about her so she paused mid step and leaned carefully against the wall.

"She's only 18! How could he do that to her? His own daughter? He didn't think this would go bad if he used her to spy on competing suppliers...?" Briggs voice cut in "Would you keep it down!? Yes shit went down, yes her mother tried to get them out but got herself killed instead" Harper winced at the harsh reality of the truth "and yeah now this badass supplier thinks she's dead along with her mother but jokes on him we have her here" he said with a hint of angry sarcasm.

"Yeah Charlie at least she's safe here" Jakes added in a calm tone

"For now! she could be putting all of us and Graceland in danger" Charlie countered angrily, although Harper understood this was her family, shed do anything to protect them. But since Harper always had stellar luck and that streak didn't seem to stop now she managed to knock a picture off the wall and let it smash onto the floor. The glass cascading down around her feet creating a sharp little minefield around her. Although that didn't matter, Harper could already see the small pool of blood surrounding the side of her right foot. '_Awesome, another injury and they know I was eavesdropping_' Harper thought as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Briggs, Jakes, And Mike all rushed towards Harper as Charlie walked out of the room ashamed that she had been overheard.

"Ooops" she said with a small smile looking up at Briggs while whipping away an escaped tear.

"Yeah whoops is right young lady" Briggs said returning the smile. Mike who had been the only one in the room Harper hadn't been introduced to ran off to grab a broom but not before telling Harper not to move in what was supposed to be an authoritative voice but failed miserably.

As Mike set to work sweeping, Jakes returned to his role as nurse of the house, mending Harpers foot. By now she could barely fight off the exhaustion as she laid out across the coach. As she fought against her eyelids she decided shed be witty. " DJ, do you...do you...think your full time job should not be here?" She asked struggling to remain awake to ask her question.

He looked at Harper from the other end of the coach with suspicion "I do, why do you ask?"

" Because seems like you'd make a much better mother" Harper said a lazy grin spreading over her face before she slid into a deep slumber.

Jakes just shook his head and headed towards the kitchen that Johnny was now in.

"Hey man, is that her?" Johnny asked nodding towards Harper as he opened a water bottle from the fridge.

"Yeah that's her, lots of trouble if you ask me, the worst isn't here yet" Jakes said as he walked by ready for sleep after the days events.

* * *

***Hey guys, so did you like it? Sorry if they're boring I'm trying to set the story up slowly I guess. Next chapter I was thinking, Charlie in the bar and she talks with Briggs or someone about everything, and he explains the whole story I eluded to about Harpers past. Tell me what you think :) update coming soon**


End file.
